


Goodbye Emmerdale

by FireAngel5683



Series: Fathers and Sons (it's complicated) [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel5683/pseuds/FireAngel5683
Summary: He'd been too caught up in teaching Andy a lesson that he'd forgotten not to get burnt.
Relationships: Jack Sugden & Robert Sugden, Jack Sugden/Robert Sugden
Series: Fathers and Sons (it's complicated) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538230
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye Emmerdale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading all of the mini-fics and headcanons that I've posted up on Tumblr under the username @robertandaaron-robron

“Leave and don’t come back” those were the words Jack had yelled in his face after learning about Max and what had happened.

He shoves his clothes into his bag as quickly as possible grabbing anything and everything he can get his hands on. He knows that this time he went too far there was no going back, once he set foot outside of his room he had to leave and there was no coming back.

He’d been so stupid, so caught up in getting revenge on Andy for what he’d done to mum that he’d forgot to think. To consider the consequences of his actions and Max had ended up paying the price.

He feels a pang of guilt and sorrow; Max had been his best friend but in a moment of panic, he’d decided to save Andy. Andy was meant to be his brother, and despite the hate, he felt towards him for what had happened to Sarah, he couldn’t let anything happen to him. So he had reacted without thinking and had pulled him out of the car seconds before it burst into flame taking Max’s life.

He sits on his bed for a moment head in his hands holding back the tears. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Why was it that Jack could forgive Andy for Sarah’s accident but not him?

A voice in his head whispers that it’s because Andy’s, not a disappointment, not like him anyways. Andy was everything his dad ever wanted, a proper Sugden bloke who would take over the farm and have a bunch of kids with a woman, not like him. He wanted more with his life, to not always be a farmer's son.

He feels the hot sting of tears forming and sliding down his face. Quickly he wipes them away and looks up he couldn’t let his dad see him like this. It would be further proof of what a failure he was, crying all because his dad threw him out. Jack thought tears were a sign of weakness and not fitting of Sugden men.

He finishes shoving the few possessions he has into his bag before looking down at an old picture. One of all of them, back before things had gone to hell and fallen apart, back when he wasn’t a disappointment of a son. He wants to yell, scream about the injustice of it all but he knows it’s no use. His dad has made his choice, made up his mind, there was no use trying to reason with him.

He steps out turning to look one last time at the old village. The only place he had ever called home, he walks forwards holding his head high fighting back the tears. He had nowhere to go, and nothing to his name, but he would show them all. He would show Jack exactly who Robert Sugden was, it didn’t matter what he had to do. He would show Jack that he’d been wrong about him. He’d show them all what he was truly capable of and then he’d destroy them all.


End file.
